Silicon-on-insulator technology is becoming increasingly important for high performance thin film transistors, solar cells, and displays, such as, active matrix displays. The silicon-on-insulator wafers consist of a thin layer of substantially single crystal silicon (generally 0.1-0.3 microns in thickness but, in some cases, as thick as 5 microns) on an insulating material.
Various ways of obtaining such a wafer include epitaxial growth of Si on lattice matched substrates; bonding of a single crystal silicon wafer to another silicon wafer on which an oxide layer of SiO2 has been grown, followed by polishing or etching of the top wafer down to, for example, a 0.1 to 0.3 micron layer of single crystal silicon; or ion-implantation methods in which either hydrogen or oxygen ions are implanted either to form a buried oxide layer in the silicon wafer topped by Si in the case of oxygen ion implantation or to separate (exfoliate) a thin Si layer to bond to another Si wafer with an oxide layer as in the case of hydrogen ion implantation. Of these three approaches, the approaches based on ion implantation have been found to be more practical commercially. In particular, the hydrogen ion implantation method has an advantage over the oxygen implantation process in that the implantation energies required are less than 50% of that of oxygen ion implants and the dosage required is two orders of magnitude lower.
Exfoliation by the hydrogen ion implantation method was initially taught in, for example, Bister et al., “Ranges of the 0.3-2 MeV H+ and 0.7-2 MeV H2+ Ions in Si and Ge,” Radiation Effects, 1982, 59:199-202, and has been further demonstrated by Michel Bruel. See Bruel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,564; M. Bruel, Electronic Lett. 31, 1995 pp 1201-1202; and L. Dicioccio, Y. Letiec, F. Letertre, C. Jaussad and M. Bruel, Electronic Lett. 32, 1996, pp 1144-1145.
The method typically consists of the following steps. A thermal oxide layer is grown on a single crystal silicon wafer. Hydrogen ions are then implanted into this wafer to generate subsurface flaws. The implantation energy determines the depth at which the flaws are generated and the dosage determines flaw density. This wafer is then placed into contact with another silicon wafer (the support substrate) at room temperature to form a tentative bond.
The wafers are then heat-treated to about 600° C. to cause growth of the subsurface flaws for use in separating a thin layer of silicon from the Si wafer. The resulting assembly is then heated to a temperature above 1,000° C. to fully bond the Si film with SiO2 underlayer to the support substrate, i.e., the unimplanted Si wafer. This process thus forms a silicon-on-insulator structure with a thin film of silicon bonded to another silicon wafer with an oxide insulator layer in between.
Cost is an important consideration for commercial applications of SOI structures. To date, a major part of the cost of such structures has been the cost of the silicon wafer which supports the oxide layer, topped by the Si thin film, i.e., a major part of the cost has been the support substrate.
Although the use of quartz as a support substrate has been mentioned in various patents (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,140,209 6,211,041, 6,309,950, 6,323,108, 6,335,231, and 6,391,740), quartz is itself a relatively expensive material. In discussing support substrates, some of the above references have mentioned quartz glass, glass, and glass-ceramics. Other support substrate materials listed in these references include diamond, sapphire, silicon carbide, silicon nitride, ceramics, metals, and plastics.
As the present inventors discovered, it is not at all a simple matter to replace a silicon wafer with a wafer made out of a less expensive material in an SOI structure. In particular, it is difficult to replace a silicon wafer with a glass or glass-ceramic of the type which can be manufactured in large quantities at low cost, i.e., it is difficult to make cost effective SOG structures. This is so because prior to the present invention, the art has not had practical techniques for using glass or glass-ceramics as support substrates in semiconductor-on-insulator structures.
The present invention provides such techniques and thus satisfies the longstanding need in the art for lower cost substrates for SOI structures. In addition, the invention provides novel forms for such structures. Among the numerous applications for the invention are those in such fields as optoelectronics, RF electronics, and mixed signal (analog/digital) electronics, as well as display applications, e.g., LCDs and OLEDs, where significantly enhanced performance can be achieved compared to amorphous and polysilicon based devices. In addition, photovoltaics and solar cells with high efficiency are also enabled. Both the invention's novel processing techniques and its novel SOI structures significantly lower the cost of an SOI structure and thus satisfy the continuing demand in the semiconductor field for lower cost devices.